


Your Son also Calls Me Daddy

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Tony, Irondad, Smut, captain dad, dr dad, some abo, some smut, these are a bunch of imagines, tony stark is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Tony's a mama bear, he corners and confronts Wade about what he heard last night and how it affected Peter today





	Your Son also Calls Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly Tony is baby and no one seems to understand that so i’m going to write about it

Tony knew something was definitely wrong when his omega son wasn't up to go fight bad guys today. His son could barely move from bed and very large bruises littered his chest (thats as far as he could see).

Tony definitely thought that Wade played a key roll in this situation so he fought the monsters, never taking his eyes off of Wade who frolicked as if he were dancing along to one of Peter's ballet classics.

Of course his "motherly" instincts kicked in and the only way he could let out his anger was on the monsters, imagining each one was Wade. You couldn't blame him, the worst thing that Tony imagined was that Wade was abusing his son last night. When Peter was younger he had nightmares, often softly calling for Tony in his sleep. From the few minutes of listening Tony was 100% positive that it sounded exactly like when Peter was having nightmares and Wade was no where to comfort him.

And finally the last monster laid cold, and Tony turned to Wade who was picking flowers (weeds) from the concrete cracks. Tony activated his thrusters, flying over to Wade, swiftly picking him up and gliding to the nearest ally. 

"wow Stark, you're attractive n' all, but I only have eyes for my Petey-Pie-"

tony cut him off with his know-it-all tone, and stare, cutting to the chase.

"It didn't seem like you loved him all that much last night when he was clearly having nightmares. He wouldn't have had to call for me if you were there."

Tony's face grew red with anger as he recalled the countless nights that he had only his nightmares and no one to comfort him. Tony made it his mission to help Peter suffer as little as possible with his own nightmares. Tony soon found someone to help soothe him, and though he'd never admit it, he. was kind of glad that Wade was someone to help with peter. But he was proven all too wrong last night.

Wade's face bore confusion as he took of his mask. Wade decided that he'd defend himself before Tony shoved a middle up his ass.

"I was with Peter all night, he didn't have any nightmare, if any thing he was having the time of his life...."

The last part was mumbled, but Tony caught it anyway. Like the whole situation, Tony had misinterpreted what was going on.

"You think not comforting someone who has nightmares is the time of their life? and you were there too! it makes no sense, I thought you loved Peter, but instead you laid their listen to his cry for his dad at 3 in the morning! Give me one reason to not kill you right now!"

Tony slowly raised a thruster to Wade's chest, but to Tony's surprise Wade burst into laughter.

"Reason number one; I would probably be gone by the time that thing charges up,"

the high pitched sound of the thruster rang through Wade's ears, cutting him off. Or not. Wade thought.

"Reason number two; Peter definitely wasn't calling for you last night.....that is if you were talking about the... 'daddys'."

Wade fake moaned as he giggled. Tony quickly dropped his arm as realization coursed through his body. His face turned red from embarrassment but he literally covered it up, by commanding his tech. 

"You will not speak a word of this to Peter, understand me?"

But Wade was already on the ground crying from laughing, there wouldn't be enough bribing, or threats to keep him from telling Peter about this conversation. 

Tony started his thrusting, flying as fast as he could to the tower.

___________________  
B O N U S  
___________________

Tony grumbled as shaking hands ran through his hair. it was 11 p.m. and he didn't even dare to tread down the hallway to Peter's room.

"You can't act surprised Tones, he's your son."

Tony looked up at Stephen, anger brimming his eyes.

"our son, our SEVENTEEN year old son, is having sex Stephen! My baby could literally be calling someone else daddy and I hate it! wade of all people!"

Stephen scoffed,

"Gross, and second, he's a teenager, let him be. Just be glad that its only Wade."

Tony grumbled some more before turning back to his pint of ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys like tony/stephen or tony/steve better? i’m doing both but still. there will be smut too because that’s kinda the only thing i can write
> 
> unedited


End file.
